The Album of Our Story
by Reina Minei
Summary: Drabble or Ficlet Collection about Naruto and Hinata.Fluffy and sweet! RnR?
1. Don't say No!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

…**XXX…..**

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah yang dibacanya beberapa menit lalu. Hyuuga Hinata tengah berdiri di hadapannya bermodalkan dengan kebulatan tekad yang kuat dalam hatinya dan rona merah yang selalu setia hadir di wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dikatakan gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya ini.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?"

Pikiran Hinata langsung berputar-putar. Padahal ia telah mempersiapkan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya selama satu hari penuh kemarin. Namun, tetap saja ia merasa sangat gugup saat sudah berada di hadapan pemuda yang sudah dicintainya dari dulu.

_Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau terlihat memalukan di hadapan Naruto-kun!_

Sesaat ia teringat kata-kata sahabatnya, Sakura dan Ino yang selalu menyemangatinya untuk mendekati Naruto. _Just be yourself, Hinata-chan!_ Kata-kata itu yang selalu mereka katakan untuknya. Namun sayang, mereka tidak tahu betapa sulitnya untuk melakukan hal itu sekarang. Apalagi untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ma-Maukah ka-kau per-pergi denganku…"

Naruto mengeryitkan dahi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Hinata. Karena itu ia menunggu sampai Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Per-Pergilah denganku… Ha-Hari Sabtu ini…."

Mendadak lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia meneguk ludah. Ayolah! Tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan! Bukankah Naruto itu orang yang mudah bergaul dan menyenangkan?

_Ayo, Hinata! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya!_

"Ya, apa yang ingin kau katakan Hinata?" tanya Naruto akhirnya, berharap Hinata segera mengutarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya dengan jelas.

"Per-Pergilah denganku hari Sabtu malam ini, Naruto-kun! Dan jangan katakan tidak!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan sempurna. Ia lalu menunduk dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya, sama sekali tidak berani menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Naruto tertawa pelan. Gadis di hadapannya ini sungguh lucu dan sangat menarik. Ia sedikit menyesal, kenapa baru sekarang ia memberi perhatian lebih pada gadis di hadapannya ini? Ah, yang penting ia masih mempunyai banyak kesempatan, kan?

Naruto berdiri dan jemari tangannya terulur dan mengangkat wajah Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal, Hinata? Apa begitu susahnya untukmu mengatakannya? Tentu saja aku mau pergi denganmu. Katakan saja kemana kau ingin pergi. Aku pasti akan menemanimu."

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Rasanya hatinya benar-benar sangat senang. Ia tidak meyangka Naruto benar-benar mau menerima ajakannya.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Hinata sebelum berbisik di telinganya. "Dan setelah itu, jadilah pacarku, Hinata. Dan jangan katakan tidak!"

.

.

.

Ficlet part I: Don't say No!, Finished.


	2. Fireworks and Kiss

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

…**XXX…..**

Tidak seperti biasanya pantai terasa dingin di musim panas ini. Namun itu tidak menyurutkan keinginan Naruto dan Hinata untuk melihat kembang api di malam hari ini.

"Aku berharap bisa melihat kembang api lagi seperti ini tahun depan," ujar Naruto, "Mereka sangat cantik, seakan membuat hidup kita menjadi berwarna, ya."

"I-Iya kau benar… Naruto-kun…" Hinata, gadis di sebelahnya menjawab dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa melihat kembang api di tahun ini bersama dengan Naruto, orang yang selalu dikagumi dan dicintainya.

Naruto tersenyum dan membawa tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, Naruto juga merasa sangat bersyukur, karena ia telah menemukan gadis yang benar-benar meyayanginya dengan sangat tulus. Satu dari berjuta impiannya telah dikabulkan oleh _Kami-sama_. Dan ia akan memastikan untuk menjaga anugerah yang telah diberikan _Kami-sama_ ini untuk seumur hidupnya.

Setelah kembang api selesai, mereka berdua segera kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Naruto menautkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Hinata dan mengenggam lengan gadisnya sepanjang perjalan pulang, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata harus berjuang mati-matian menahan irama detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Ah, ki-kita sudah sampai di depan rumahku, Naruto-kun… Te-Terima kasih ya.. untuk malam ini…"

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khas miliknya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata pelan. "Baiklah, selamat malam Hinata-chan. Istirahatlah dengan baik ya."

Naruto hendak membalikkan tubuhnya saat suara lembut Hinata kembali terdengar di telinganya. "Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Ya, ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"A-Aku belum punya keberanian untuk melakukan ini sebelumnya… Ta-Tapi…"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hah? Keberanian? Keberanian untuk apa maksudmu?"

"Un-Untuk melakukan i-ini…"

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto bisa merasakan lembut bibir Hinata yang menempel di bibirnya. Ciuman yang singkat, namun cukup membuat Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar ke arah gadisnya yang wajahnya semakin memerah saja.

"Aku sangat senang akhirnya kau mau melakukan ini duluan untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto sebelum menarik Hinata dan kembali menawan bibir Hinata untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam.

.

.

.

Part II: Fireworks and Kiss!, Finished.


	3. Good Mood

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: Setting canon for this chapter.

…**XXX…..**

"Kelihatannya _mood_mu sangat baik hari ini, ya Naruto?" ujar Kiba saat melihat sahabatnya itu tidak henti-hentinya menunjukkan cengiran di wajahnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha setelah hampir dua minggu menjalani misi di Kirigakure.

"Mungkin… Krush… Krush… dia senang akhirnya bisa kembali ke Konoha dan makan ramen Ichiraku?" timpal Chouji yang masih sempat menikmati keripik kentangnya.

"Mendokusei. Kau terlihat mengerikan kalau terus tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu, Naruto." kali ini Shikamaru sebagai pemimpin tim misi mereka kali ini ikut menimpali, membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, merasa kesal mendengar ejekan Shikamaru dan komentar sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan! Aku kan hanya merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya kita kembali ke Konoha! Tidak perlu mengomentariku sampai seperti itu, kan? Seperti tidak pernah melihat orang lain senang saja!" omel Naruto panjang lebar membuat sahabatnya yang lain _sweat drop_ mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bisa sesenang itu sih hanya karena kita kembali ke Konoha? Apa memang karena ramen Ichiraku?" tanya Kiba sekali lagi yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Naruto.

"Aku senang kita kembali ke Konoha karena akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah Hinata lagi setelah dua minggu." jawab Naruto dengan cengiran yang masih setia terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Part III: Good Mood!, Finished.


End file.
